


Serendipity

by kuronuma



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuronuma/pseuds/kuronuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makilala kaya ni Denis si "Kuyang Problematic" sa personal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> \- Si Denis ang nagkukuwento sa istoryang ito.

Third year, second sem. Masyado nang busy at hardcore ang mga gawain ngayon. Pero para sa bayan, kakayanin! Chos.

 

 _Two hours._  Two hours pa vacant ko before ng outdoor recreation class ko. Dumiretso na ako sa building ng next class ko dahil wala na rin naman akong masyadong gagawin bukod sa tumunganga. Nilibang ko na lang ang sarili ko sa panonood ng mga estudyanteng nagpi-P.E., nag-ikot-ikot at umupo sa mga upuan. Ewan ko, marami namang mga monoblock chairs dito pero mas napansin ko yung nag-iisang lumang upuan na kahoy. Sa kalumaan niya, marami-rami na ring vandals dito kaya naisip kong basahin ang mga nakasulat para mas malibang pa ako. Maya-maya, napansin ko ang isang maliit na sulat na medyo hiwalay sa iba:

  
  


_“Kailan mo ba ako sasagutin?! —SIXFOUR”_

  
  


Napaisip ako bigla. Bakit kailangan sa upuan o sa ibang tao pa niya itanong ang bagay na ‘yun? Hindi niya ba kayang itanong ‘yun sa mismong tao na sasagot sa katanungan niya? Napatawa ako. Naalala ko kasi si Alex--yung maharot pero sweet kong ‘manliligaw’. Siya din ang naging friend, blockmate, super classmate, brod (inaanak sa org, actually) ko after ng three years ko dito. Naisip ko, sumagi rin kaya sa isipan niya na tanungin sa akin ‘yan? O baka naman gusto niya manligaw forever? Okay naman kami, ma-effort naman siya, pero di ko talaga alam kung ano ang feelings niya sa akin that time. Parang masabi lang na manliligaw siya. I know, may gusto ang lalaki kaya nanliligaw siya dito, pero syempre iba pa rin ‘yung sinasabi, ‘di ba? Saka, alangan namang sagutin ko ‘yun eh hindi ko nga alam yung totoong feelings niya? Nanliligaw lang ata ‘yun dahil inaasar kami ng mga orgmates namin. Haaay.

 

Na-excite naman akong sagutin ‘yung tanong niya dahil medyo pareho kami nang pinagdadaanan. ‘Yun nga lang, ako si nililigawan at siya naman si nanliligaw. At dahil na rin sa boredom, nag-vandalize na rin ako. Haha!

  
  


_“Bakit hindi mo tanungin sa kanya ‘yan?! Medyo duwag din, ano?"_

  
  


Napangiti ako sa sinulat ko at saka iniwan ang upuan.

  
  
  
  
  


TTh ang schedule ng P.E. ko noon kaya pagbalik ko, nagbabaka-sakali na lang din akong sumagot si ‘Kuyang Problematic’, at hindi naman ako na-disappoint dahil sumagot siya.

  
  


_“Itanong sa kanya? Kailangan pa ba ‘yun?”_

  
  


Hala ka, mukhang naiinip na si kuya pero wala naman siyang lakas ng loob para itanong. Ano, maghihintay na lang ba siya na bumuhos ang sandamakmak na grasya mula sa langit?

  
  


_“Syempre! Try mo kayang sabihin sa kanya ang feelings mo kung hindi mo pa nasasabi at para malaman mo rin kung mutual ba ang feelings niyo para sa isa’t-isa!”_

  
  


Natatawa ako habang sinusulat ko ‘yun. Dr. Love lang ako peg ko. Hahaha! Nabatukan na siguro ako ng taong ‘yun kung malaman niyang ako ang nagsulat ‘nun.

  
  
  
  
  


Nung sumunod na linggo, ‘yun agad ang una kong chineck pagdating ko sa building na ‘yun. Ilang araw ko ring inisip kung anong isasagot niya. Pero sa kasamaang-palad, wala na ‘yung upuan. Hinanap ko siya sa buong building kaso hindi ko na talaga makita. Nawala bigla ‘yung excitement ko. Hindi ko na malalaman kung sumagot ba siya o hindi na. Natuwa pa man din ako dahil feeling ko eh makakatulong din siya sa pinagdadaanan ko. Chos!

 

At ayun, simula noong araw na ‘yun eh hindi ko na talaga nakita yung upuan. Pero blessing in disguise na rin siguro ang nangyari. After a few weeks, nagtapat na rin (sa wakas) si Alex. Eh mutual naman talaga feelings namin ‘nun, so kami na (hindi lang talaga expressive kaya di ko rin masabing torpe haha). Pero hindi pa rito nagtatapos ang istorya dahil after ilang months din nang sagutin ko si Alex, eh nakilala ko na rin (sa wakas) si “Kuyang Problematic”.

  
  
  
  


Bored ako that day. Summer classes at wala akong ibang pampalipas-oras kung hindi tumambay sa dorm ni Alex. Naisipan kong maglaro at pakialaman ang computer niya, pero may password pala ang gago. So ayun, tinanong ko siya.

 

“Ui. Anong password mo?”

 

“Hm? SIXFOUR.”

 

Natigilan ako. Nagulat. Naguluhan. Naalala ko bigla yung sulat sa lumang upuan na kahoy. Nagkatitigan kaming dalawa, siya nangingiti, para bang nababasa niya kung anong nasa isip ko.

 

“Six-four. Six plus four, ten. Denis Ten.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SHET. Bakit ‘di ko naisip ‘yun?

**Author's Note:**

> \- First of all, SORRY SA BASURANG ITO.  
> \- Binase ko ito sa isang [post](https://www.facebook.com/groups/NarinigKoSaUP/permalink/10151162117783369/) sa Overheard at UP. Eh 'yun, kinilig si ineng ang nainspire magsulat :*  
> \- Sana may iba pang Alex10 fics :(


End file.
